Supernaturals
"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em."- The Show's Tagline Supernaturals® is an award winning American supernatural series, created by Clint242. The series popularity has grew and it is Teen Nick second highest rated show in 2020. It moved to MTV because it was 'mature'. Originally, the series was planned for ten seasons, but popularity made this 20 seasons. Supernatural Types *Alien: A organism originating outside of the Earth, can be anything from bacteria to a sentient being. *Angel: A spiritual supernatural being that looks like a human and has a divine or good will. They cannot be killed, as they exist in the afterlife/on another plane of existence. *Animorph: A type of Alien with the ability to acquire DNA data from animals by touch, and being able to transform into any acquired animals at any time. However, when transformed, the Anamorphic also acquires any of the biological side-effects from the particular animal they touched (Eg: Pregnancy). An Anamorphic can can give this power to Humans by touch, but the Humans have a restriction to the power - they must only be transformed in the one form for a maximum of 24hrs, or they are entrapped in that form until they die. Also, Animorphs have the ability of telepathy. In order to kill an Anamorphic, one must be cautious of their form - if transformed, one would have to kill the animal as if the being was not an Anamorphic, and simply the animal... Methods may vary depending on the animal. Otherwise, they may be killed similarly to that of Humans. *Banshee: A female spirit or fairy of great beauty that are seen as an omen of death - They track and kill their victims by 'feeding' on pain and grief, emitting a high frequency scream able to smash glass and pierce ears. A Banshee's scream can convert a Witch if the target is hurting and the Witch will be completely converted once they have killed their first victim. The Witch can be saved if she expresses her pain. Otherwise, there is no known method to vanquish a Banshee, but her screams may be tracked by dogs. *Crone: A strong and wise (and usually old), upper level evil witch with (at least) the magical ability to predict the future in some form. Although a Crone is typically evil, they are independent and have no alliances, making them somewhat neutral parties. A Crone will work for the side of Good or for the Greater Good if there is a self interest. A very strong magical being, spell or potion is needed to kill a Crone. *Crus: A vampire-werewolf like creature that feeds on vampires and werewolves rather than humans. *Darklighter: A evil being in the form of a human and opposite to the species of Whitelighter; they're usually dressed in all black clothing. Their sole purpose is for evil, with their mission being to kill Whitelighters and future Whitelighters (who protect and guide witches & wizards). Their powers consist of being able to sense and track Whitelighters (including future Whitelighters); teleportation by way of dark/shadow balls of 'light', called Dark Orbing; Materialisation (especially their crossbows with poison tipped arrows - lethal to Whitelighters); and, the ability to instantly kill and disintegrate a being by one touch, known as the Touch of Death. Like Whitelighters, Darklighters do not age, and are supposedly incapable of any good human emotion, like love - this being their weakness, as it may disempower, injure/torture or kill them. However, to be able to activate their powers, they must access 'evil-natured' emotions like desire and hate. Average Darklighters may be killed by a witch or wizard (with a power that allows them to), or by spell or potion. They are easy to vanquish. *'Demon: '''A demon is considered a unclean spirit, or fallen angel who is evil. *Druid/Wizard: Another word for Wizard. However Druids were common in England and were said to practise low level magic due to their weaker power and reliance on mathematics, logic and chemistry (the sciences) for their source of power. Their most significant magical contribution was the erection of Stonehedge. They are rivals to witches. *Dwarf: Small hard-working men. Known to carry mining tools and possess little magic. *'Elf: Elves are renowned for their grace and mastery of magic and weapons such as the sword and bow. Becoming physically mature by the age of 25 and emotionally mature at around 125,[1] they are also famously long-lived, capable of living more than half a millennium and remaining physically youthful. Possessed of innate beauty and easy gracefulness, they are viewed as both wondrous and haughty by other races. *Empath: A human with the ability to sense or affect emotions in others, as well as being able to project their emotions onto others. *Fairy: A small sized race that lives in gardens and has an intense rivalry with their close relatives, the pixies. Fairies tend to eat insects and work as mercenaries. They have almost transparent wings that allow them flight and emit a soft white/gold glow. It is said that when flying, Fairies leave behind magical dust that has the power to affect other beings so that they can see Fairies (which are usually invisible to the human naked eye), become immature or cheeky/trickster in nature and/or fly. Although this species is never a threat, Fairies are easily killed - squash or suffocate them. *Familiars: Guides to witches, usually in feline form. A familiar will take human form if they succeed as a guide and warlock form if they betray their witch, stealing that witch's power. They will continue to take witch powers to become the most powerful Familiar. *Genie (aka Djinn): An immortal being (usually human) that does not age, with the ability to grant its master 3 wishes - this is limited; Genies cannot bring the dead back to life, make someone love, or, allow another 3 wishes or an unlimited amount of wishes. However, as Genies were first created with Dark Magic, they are known to be tricksters, although not completely evil. Therefore, wishes are commonly granted at the expense of someone/thing else (Eg: One wishes for more money & the next day one's parents pass away & one gains an inheritance). Genies are commonly trapped within an enchanted object that is seemingly common to humans (Eg: Bottle, Box), and is classified as their home - When ordered, a Genie magically minimises its form to fit into the enclosed enchanted object. A Genie's master is determined by whomever has possession of the enchanted object/Genie's home. However, some Genies are flexible with their wishes and masters, while others are more restrictive. *'Ghost: '''A soul or spirit of a dead person in visible form, or manifestion, to the living. *'Gnome: 'A diminutive spirit having magic and alchemy. Fairys are known to be friendly with gnomes. *Guardians: Humans chosen to protect a certain object, place, or person. Some guardians have special powers. Similar to witches. *Gypsy: A sister species to Witches, Gypsies are traditionally founded in folklore, practicing mainly in psychic magic and use herbs in unconventional methods. Most do not have active powers, but can cast spells and make potions, as well as being versed in the ancient Gypsy language. Unlike Witches, they are not bound by the Wiccan creed of 'harm none' and may cast hexes. This species has origins from Europe and borrow medicines from Asia. *Hell Hound: A demonic dog that have ghostly or phantom characteristics and are often associated with fire; they may have fire-based abilities and appearances. *Leprechaun: A small race (approximately the size of human midgets) originating from Irish folklore, that can grant wishes when captured, though they usually offer no more than the minimum of three required by magic law. They are known to each have a pot of gold, which can be found at the end of rainbows (normally covered from human sight and revealed during periods of rain). This gold is able to transfer luck to a Leprechaun's target, but whether it is good or bad luck, is to the new beholder of said luck. Usually, if good natured or selfless, the luck will become good, but if vicious, the beholder will be entangled in a string of mishaps. Leprechauns are therefore, somewhat considered a race that keeps the cosmos in order, and offers a pathway for karma to play out. Although this species is never a threat, Leprechauns are easily killed, and may be by violence, a magical power, or by spell or potion. *Lycanthrop: A human that has gained the ability to alter their form into that of a specific type of beast. (Not to be confused with the lycanthrope.) *Mancer: A human that has the ability to use very strong powers. However, there are negative side effects to their health when using their powers, the level of side effect depends on the strength of the power they use. *'Mermaid/Mermen: '''A '''mermaid is a legendary aquatic creature with the upper body of a human and the tail of a fish.[1] Mermaids appear in the folklore of many cultures worldwide, including the Near East, Europe, Africa and Asia. The first stories appeared in ancient Assyria, in which the goddess Atargatis transformed herself into a mermaid out of shame for accidentally killing her human lover. *Nymph: A nature spirit meant to protect it's natural element be it wood, sea, or mountain. *Pixie: A small humanoid race that lives in gardens and has an intense rivalry with their close relatives, the Fairies. Pixies have a tendency to act like humans. They rely on the pollen from plants to survive. Rivals of fairies. *Satyr: The melodious souls of nature, satyrs play their music to keep nature spinning with the help of nymphs who answer his call. *Shapeshifter: A being able to reshape their physical form to that of another. While these beings can be half of any other species, they usually do not have any other magical power. Depending on the ability and strength of the Shapeshifter, some may only be able to shift into certain forms; while others will have significant. Also, some experienced shifters will keep their own health and bodily functions while appearing like the shifted form, while inexperienced shifters will completely copy all attributed of the form shifted into. However, if very powerful, some Shapeshifters will be able to shift into all three categories, without limitations, and even be able to shift others - this usually requires a form of transmogrification magic. *'Siren: '''Sirens are dangerous, yet beautiful creatures, who lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and voices to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island. Some are rivals to mermaids. *Sorcerer: Powerful demons or witches who became so powerful that they ascended to a higher race. *Succubus: A former witch who has renounced all human emotion and dedicated herself to the dark forces, who has usually been scorned by a man (often when in love). Vengeful, she seduces men with her power of persuasion, channeled through her beauty and voice, only to feed on their testosterone with her razor sharp tongue. In order to vanquish her, one must attract ''her and she will then combust into flames. However, be wary, as her power of seduction is 'irresistible' to men. *Vampire: Undead demons that feed off of the blood of living humans. A vampire clan is ruled by a single Vampire Queen with a possible hierarchy below her. Vampires are considered the creatures of the night since they can take the form of a bat. But if the vampires are ancient then they have completely different rules. Normally if they are over 2,000 years old they are able to shapeshift into a creature of their choosing and from the time they choose they on can only shift into said animal. If they are older then 2,000 years they maybe speak to witches or warlocks or a magical creature and acquire a piece of jewelry that will allow them to walk in sun light. They are also not bound to a queen but instead the person that sired (turned) them into a vampire. *Valkyrie: A warrior race of demi-goddesses whose goal is to prepare for the final battle against Good and Evil. *'Walker: '''A former human bitten by a zombie, and constantly multiply and try to feed on humans. *Warlock: A low level evil Witch/Wizard who was once good, with the main objective being to kill good Witches & Wizards in order to steal their power(s); eventually reaching a higher level of evil (Eg: Demon). *'Wendigo: 'A half-beast creature that stinks very baddly that feeds human flesh. *'Werewolf: 'A human with the ability to shapeshift into a wolf, or wolf-like creature on a full moon. Werewolves have a substance in their mouth similar to venom called lycanthropy. They use this to bite humans to make them a werewolf and become their beta. You can tell what type of werewolf they are by looking at their glowing eyes, and teeth. *'Whitelighter: 'Pretty much the opposite of a Darklighter. *'Witch: 'A person, especially a woman, who pratices spells, potions, magic, etc. *'Wizard: 'A magician who can be great tricksters who can grant wishes, and give anything to you. *'Zombie: '''(Not to be confused with Walker.) An undead creature through reanimation of human corpses that feed on meat, flesh, and bones.' Characters Main Characters *Alexander 'Alex' Josephas Barett - An wise, athlete eighteen year old boy who got bitten by an alpha werewolf and became one, thinking the bite was just a fluke. He tries to control his inner wolf inside him and keep calm. He tries to learnhow to balance his life. He has silver, frizzly hair , glowing yellow eyes (regular blue), and has an average height and weight. *Fredickerson 'Fred" Dhaslim Barett - Alex's younger and more powerful brother. He was born a Lycanthrop, and sometimes hurts his own brother accidently. He has gray, long bangy, blond hair, glowing, transparent, blue eyes (regular light green), and is sarcastic, loyal character. *Blossom - A banshee who can sense death. She shows alot of emotional, gloomy character. She is comfortable around ghost. (More to come) Episodes Season 1 (2015 - present) Pilot - Written by Clint242 TBA Wolf Open - Written by Clint242 Time goes back when Alex is bitten by an alpha werewolf. Survived - Written by Clint242 A curse is going around the city killing everyone in it's path. What is happening? (More episodes to come) Sign-Ups Character Suggestions Put your character suggestions here. (NOTE: Remember to put details and biography) Episode Suggestions Put your episode suggestions here. If they are good enough, they will be accepted. Do not use poor grammar and spelling, and try to make your episode at least 3 lines long. (NOTE: Add details) Category:Television series Category:Action-adventure series Category:RubixTV Category:KINGSON Category:Kingson Category:Clint242